nikolaibookfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaorie Sakamoto
Kaorie Sakamoto 'is the female protagonist of the last seasonal novel, [[Winter Rain|'Winter Rain]].''' Born in '''Mitaka, Japan, Kaorie moved to Korea when she was young and grew up in Busan for most of her life. At the age of 17, Kaorie moves back to Japan with her father and adoptive sister, and enters Yamabaki High School, where she meets and falls in love with Kyoya Okimura. The story of Winter Rain follows Kaorie over her high school and college years as she fights the pain of loss, illness, the difficulty of an inconceivable love, and searches for her dream and freedom in a world of obstacles. Appearance Kaorie possesses a very pure, innocent beauty. She has the coveted "V-shaped" face, smooth, pale skin, deer-like brown eyes, and long, straight silky brown hair that falls past her chest. Kaorie's looks demand much attention, and led her to be very popular among men since middle school, receiving many love confessions as a result of her beauty. Often, Kaorie wonders whether her beauty is more a burden than a blessing, as many people seem to merely see her beauty without caring about her abilities and personality. In Parts I and II of Winter Rain, Kaorie wears her long hair half-up and half-down, tied in the back by a white ribbon which becomes her trademark. Kaorie was seen to grow in her beauty in Part III, as her face retained a baby-like, sweet appearance but became much more refined and elegant. In Part III, she has cut her hair so that it is shoulder-length, however, and is seen wearing it completely loose rather than half-up and half-down. Kaorie most often wore Yamabaki High School's uniform during Parts I and II, which was a white dress blouse, a navy blue blazer with the school's crest, and a pleated navy blue, white, and green skirt, with white socks and black penny loafers. Kaorie's casual clothes are simple and somewhat old-fashioned. She often dresses in long skirts, soft colored sweaters and blouses, Mary Jane frills, and floral patterns. In Part III, she retains a similar style, but has added a more modern, chic, city-like flair to her wardrobe. She loves softer colors and floral patterns. Personality The personality of Kaorie Sakamoto appears to be rather straightforward, but becomes increasingly complex and layered as the story develops. Externally, Kaorie appears to be a cheerful, optimistic, sweet and friendly girl who has no difficulty making friends or sparking conversation with others. A creative and deep thinker, Kaorie is the sort of person who seeks the hidden beauty in life and loves to explore the world. She is accepting of others, having an open mind and liberal beliefs, and is polite even to those who are unkind towards her. Kaorie is a very hard-working person with big dreams. She inherited a love for studying and academics from her father, and developed a special love for plants and nature as a child as she helped her mother with the family garden. Her true passion, however, is photography, a love she developed after being given a film camera as a birthday gift from her grandmother. Kaorie seems to have an optimistic view on life, always finding the positivity and hope in any situation she encounters, though this is later tested as it is discovered that she struggles with feelings of loss ans hopelessness constantly. Kaorie is remarkably selfless and puts other people's happiness before her own, although she does not let others bully her into a corner. Because of her artistic inclination, she is a very creative and resourceful person with a unique way of looking at the world. She finds the beauty and uniqueness of everything she looks at, which allows her to make others feel loved as she finds their best qualities. Kaorie is seen to have strong intutition and insight when it comes to other people, and can often tell how they are feeling even if they do not it. Karen states that it is impossible to lie to Kaorie or hide things from her. While Kaorie appears outgoing, happy and open, she often hides her emotions and problems from others to keep them from worrying about her. Not wanting to burden others, Kaorie is surprisingly reserved with her emotions - she shows her happy, kind side to others, but never shows the despair, sadness, and hopelessness that she often feels. Afraid of her own emotions, Kaorie attempts to bury them and puts on a happy front, holding on to her optimism with both hands while trying to fool both others and herself into believing that she is truly happy and carefree. There is dissonance within Kaorie as well, as she appears to be wise, artistic, put together, mature, and emotioanlly stable in the eyes of others, but is afraid of her "true self" - of her own despair and sadness - and is confused about which path in life she wishes to take. When applying to art school, a famous photographer tells Kaorie that her photos are beautiful and genuine, but that they seem to be holding something back, which is Kaorie's desire to express her deepest feelings in her art. Despite her delicate and vulnerable appearance, Kaorie possesses an inner will to live that pushes her forward in life and allows her to overcome overwhelming adveristy throughout her entire life without giving into her feelings of hopelessness. This tough part of her surfaces in Part III, after her and Kyoya find each other again and she is seen to be noticeable colder and rather careful when speaking to others. While she retains her overall friendly, kind persona, her sunny facade has given way to a more reserved, cautious way of being. History Kaorie was born in Mitaka, Japan and is the only biological child of Yeon-Hee and Ikatsu Sakamoto. She lived in Japan through her first year of elementary school, but at the age of seven, the family moved to Busan, South Korea as a result of Yeon-Hee's deteriorating mental health, as she wanted to live near her family and in her hometown once more in hopes that it would help her recover from a major depressive episode. Yeon-Hee always felt like an outsider in Japan, and was harassed and rejected by Ikatsu's mother and family, which only worsened Yeon-Hee's mental health. Ikatsu left his job in Japan and started working as an accountant in a small corporation in South Korea, where the Sakamotos lived for ten years. Kaorie was happy in South Korea. She had many friends, was ranked third in her class, and belonged to many clubs. The Sakamotos lived next door to the Miller family, a family of foreigners who moved to South Korea as part of a military assignment a year after the Sakamotos had moved to Korea. The Millers also had one daughter named Karen, who became Kaorie's best friend. Karen's parents died in a terrible car crash when Karen was only eight years old. As a result, the Sakamoto family then adopted Karen, since the Millers had been such close family friends, and the four were a happy family for nearly eight years. Despite the change of environment, Kaorie's mother was unable to overcome her depression. When Kaorie was twelve, Yeon-Hee began to take antidepressant medication, but it backfired and worsened her state. Yeon-Hee started missing work, stopped eating, never left her bed, and could hardly interact with her children. An appointment was made for her to see a therapist and a psychiatrist after she disappeared without word one day, coming back soaked in cold water, weak from lack of food. On the day of her therapist appointment, 'Yeon-Hee '''was found dead, having overdosed on sleeping pills. The family was traumatized by the event. While they attempted to remain in South Korea, after a year, Ikatsu lost his job after the company he worked for went bankrupt, and Karen became increasingly difficult, missing school, smoking, starting fights and getting kicked off the basketball team. Ikatsu reached out to his social network in Japan and received an offer to work in one of the top companies in Japan, headed by an old friend of his from college. The three remaining members of the Sakamoto family moved to '''Tokyo, Japan '''a year after Yeon-Hee's demise, when Kaorie was seventeen. In Japan, Ikatsu's college friend and CEO of the Okimura corporation introduced Ikatsu to Yamabaki High School, an elite academy, and helped him register his daughters into the school through athletic and academic scholarships. Kaorie begins attending the school and ends up in the same class as Kyoya Okimura. The two begin to spend time together, and eventually fall deeply in love. Over time, Ikatsu's health starts to deteriorate again, as his lung cancer starts to return and he begins chemotherapy. Karen, deeply affected by these news, starts to do poorly in school and is nearly expelled. Kyoya's father hears about Kyoya and Kaorie's relationship and ather opposes it due to Kaorie's lower economnic class and to the negative reputation that the Sakamoto family has as a result of Yeon-Hee's suicide. Kyoya's father fire Kaorie's father if the two continue to see each other, causing the two to begin dating in secret. That winter, a few days after Christmas, Kaorie's father dies of lung cancer. Kyoya's father, angry that his son has chosen to stay by Kaorie's side, threatens to expel both of the girls and take away their scholarships unless Kyoya breaks up with Kaorie - as a result, he does. That spring, a few months after their father passed away, Karen commits suicide, unable to handle her adoptive father's death, her inability to get into college due to her poor grades, an injury that rendered her unable to play basketball, and her inconceivable love with Kazuki Mori, captain of the basketball team. Karen jumps off a bridge into a rapidly moving river, drowning herself and leaving Kaorie as the last member of the family. Heartbroken, alone, and overcoming the tremendous losses she has faced in a year, Kaorie graduates from school early and moves away from Japan, going back South Korea to attend a prestigious art school as a photography major. She disappears without attending the graduation ceremony and without a single letter or word of goodbye, except for leaving nothing but a poem and a ribbon for confused and heartbroken Kyoya to find. Kaorie battles her desire to follow her family into death and works to build her professional career. Kaorie begins working in Seoul, and takes "Yoon-Hee" as her artist name in honor of her late mother. She rises in the art community and becomes a professional and distinguished photographer. Her and Kyoya are reunited when he and his father scope the business areas around Seoul and Kyoya becomes interested in the school Kaorie is attending. While visiting, the two meet again. Synopsis Part I In present day Tokyo, the family has just arrived to Japan one year following the incident. As the three move forward through the airport, Kaorie stops various times to take photographs with the professional camera slung around her neck. The family soon arrives via taxi to their new home, after which Kaorie expresses her concern over Ikatsu (her father) finding a job. He assures her that he has friends in high places. After arriving, Karen, Kaorie's adoptive sister, and Kaorie venture out to Tokyo city to explore their new home. Kaorie takes too many photographs and stops at a store to buy a new SD card. At the same time as she leaves the store with her purchase, she passes by a handsome boy who is flocked by guards in black suits. She takes a photo, wondering who it must be and thinking whoever it is, is important. The boy turns out to be Kyoya Okimura, the son and heir of the Okimura Corporation. Later that night at dinner, Kaorie's father breaks the news that they will be attending Yamabaki Academy, an elite, nationally-renowned academy for upper class families. His friend generously offered to help the girls get scholarships there, and even gave him back a job at the company, although not as good as his old job. The next day, the girls attend the school. Kaorie fits in easily due to her sweet, bright nature, even joining the gardening and art clubs. During lunch, Kaorie photographs the school campus. She spots a boy painting from the third floor of the building, and raises her hand to take a photo, but is stopped by Karen. The boy is, once more, Kyoya, who glances down just as Kaorie turns to leave. During the next week, Kaorie continues to explore the school, fitting right in. Kaorie spots Kyoya multiple times, in the library studying, reading in the garden, and painting once more. She attempts to photograph him, but the photos come out blurry. Likewise, Kyoya's eye is caught by Kaorie. He begins to draw her, but she moves too fast. One day, Kaorie raises her camera to take a photo of Kyoya painting, at the same time as he looks up to continue drawing her. Their eyes meet, and a long stare follows. Both of them are pulled away by other people at the same time, but glance back curiously for one another. Their second meeting occurs nearly a week after that, after Kaorie is transferred to the grade above hers due to her results on the midterm examination, in which she scores above grade level. The two end up sitting next to one another. At first, they do not speak, but silently watch each other, eventually creating a silent language between them as they help each other understand the class by silently sharing notes and drawing diagrams. Meanwhile, Kaorie's father begins to work his way up the corporal ladder, and Karen attempts to fit in and prove herself worthy of playing in the Basketball Club, a traditionally all-boys club. One day, Kyoya leaves in a rush to a business meeting, and accidentally leaves his notebook behind. Kaorie picks it up and spots his drawing. Later returning it, she compliments his artistry, but he becomes upset and says it's rude to look through people's things. Kaorie continues to attempt conversation. After he snaps at her to stop one day, she asks him to model for her photographs, and promises to stop talking to him if he agrees. He eventually concedes. The two begin to spend time together as Kaorie has him model in various places over the course of two weeks. Kyoya becomes drawn by her spontaneous, optimistic, sweet and adventurous nature, so unlike his wary, calculating one that is driven by logic and not creativity. He finds himself developing feelings for her after she asks him to spend the day photographing him in different places throughout Japan. They spend the day together, visiting famous tourist areas, playing games and eating new foods. Afterwards, she thanks him and promises to fulfill her promise to leave him alone now that he has modeled for her. In an attempt to keep them from separating, Kyoya asks her to be a model for his paintings. She agrees, and they continue to grow closer, as her optimism and kind openness allows him to feel comfortable and relaxed around her. Kyoya purposefully postpones completing his painting to spend more time with her. After offering to walk her home one day, he tells her that she shouldn't leave him alone from now on, like he had asked her to before. She asks if it's okay to break her promise to him, to which he answers that he already said it is. That same night, Ikatsu suffers a pulmonary edema, and Kaorie rushes to the hospital, where Karen is waiting. They break the news that her father's cancer has returned. Kaorie's father is released from the hospital, but must return for weekly treatment. Karen qualifies for the basketball regionals. A week later, Kyoya is informed during Art Club that his teacher submitted his painting of Kaorie into the National Art Scholarship contest, and that he was one of the ten people chosen for the scholarship. He attempts to hide his excitement, but breaks the news to his father, who becomes angry that Kyoya is wasting his time doing "silly arts and crafts". He forces Kyoya to reject the scholarship and quit the art club. Upon seeing him quit the club and join student council instead, Kaorie confronts Kyoya, knowing how much art means to him and encouraging him not to quit art. He pushes her away, claiming it's got nothing to do with her, and the two enter a fight. Their two worlds collide again in the midst of their fight when Kaorie attends a shareholder meeting in place of her father. Kyoya is also there to observe how a meeting should work and advise his father as the future heir. The meeting goes smoothly until Kyoya's mother enters. Seeing Kaorie, she begins to shower her with verbal barbs and harassment, labeling her the "Sinful love-child of Ikatsu and that woman", referring to the fact that Mary-Beth had Kaorie before she and Ikatsu were married. His mother further downgrades her by saying she comes from a dirty, low-class womb, since Mary-Beth was of a much lower social standing than Ikatsu. Her hatred comes from the fact that she once loved Ikatsu, but he chose Mary-Beth over her. Although she is stopped by Kyoya's father, she leaves saying, "It won't be soon before you commit a sin, as well. How long before you follow in your mother's footsteps, and throw yourself back to where you belong?" Everyone is shocked into silence, knowing she is speaking of Mary-Beth's suicide. Kaorie remains silent but does not leave the meeting. Afterwards, Kyoya runs after her, and finds her on the verge of tears. She turns away, but he holds her and says, "When you're sad, let yourself be sad. Don't you know I can hear all your lies? Don't try to hide it. Cry if you want. Scream if you want. Even if you refuse, even if you try to hide it, I can hear your pain loud and clear." She cries, and he comforts her. Afterwards, she tells him of her past and her mother's suicide. Kyoya tells Kaorie about his older brother, who has Down Syndrome, and how that is why Kyoya is the heir instead. He explains how badly his mother treats people who are different, even her own son, and that his parents only pretend to love each other and him. He tells her that he must do everything they ask, or he's afraid that they will shun him like they did to his brother, for being different and defying their standards of normalcy and perfection. "This world was created perfect, but now, as time goes on, there are tears and cracks everywhere. Even if it isn't perfect, however, the world is beautiful. Because it's not perfect, there are sad things. Ugly things. Dark things. And there are happy things, too. Because there are both, we can appreciate them more. Without sorrow, we wouldn't know happiness. To me, perfection is empty and cold. It is a vacant room with white walls, a place where sorrow does not live, and happiness cannot breathe. If everything was perfect, there would be nothing wrong. If there's nothing wrong, how can be ever feel happy? If we never felt sad, we wouldn't know we were happy, because we wouldn't have anything to compare it to. Perfection is nothing but the same thing over and over. Perfection is empty. It holds neither happiness nor sorrow, because neither can exist without the other, and a perfect world does not know sadness. That's why we must stop looking for perfection, and instead, we should find a way to smile in the places that we are." Suddenly, it begins to snow, and the two run to take shelter. Kaorie photographs Kyoya looking at wonder in the sky, and tells herself that her heart feels full. "This is happiness," She thinks to herself, as Kyoya takes her hand and guides her home. "I can feel this happiness against my skin. I can feel it better now, because earlier today, I cried. My tears make my smile burn a little brighter." The next day, Kyoya tells Kaorie he plans to return to the art club. He is welcomed back with joy, but that happiness is short-lived after Kyoya confronts his father at dinner. His mother sides with him, saying art would make him well-rounded, but his father objects. He says Kyoya will be picked up from school immediately after his last class and taken to extra business lessons at Tokyo University. Later, his father asks his workers to show him the piece of artwork that Kyoya won an award for. He is shocked to see that it is of Kaorie, and remembers Kyoya rushing after her during the business meeting. Kyoya's father meets Kaorie after she leaves a public digital lab, where she developed her photos. He warns her not to get too close to Kyoya by omniously stating that due to his fate as heir of the Okimura Company, he has to marry someone of equal social standing and who will create strong business ties. Thus, he cannot marry for love. Kaorie does not mention this on her date with Kyoya, but later expresses her concern over how long their relationship can last. She visits her father, who has been admitted back into the hospital as his illness has been getting worse. As she leaves, she spots Kyoya, who asks her to come with him to visit his brother. The three bond, which worsens Kaorie's fears of being separated from Kyoya. Sensing her thoughts, he promises her that he won't leave her if she doesn't leave him, either, and the two pinky-swear on it. As they do, it begins to rain, despite the snow on the ground. The two run to take cover,and have a heart to heart conversation about the future of their relationship and their feelings for one another. Part II The second part begins days after the first part. Their relationship continues to blossom, but is eventually found out by Kyoya's dad after he refuses a marriage interview. He threatens Kyoya that he will fire Ikatsu if he continues to date Kaorie, and he pushes her away, creating a heartbroken rift between them. During this time, Ikatsu's lung cancer continues to deteriorate. After his death, Kyoya breaks his contract by comforting Kaorie and asking her forgiveness. She refuses, at first, but he reads her and understands how much she needs comfort, and thus refuses to leave her side. After Kyoya expresses that he won't desert Kaorie during her time of need, his father angrily threatens to disown him. That same day, Karen's depression, which had worsened after Ikatsu's death, comes to a height after she realizes she won't be able to compete in the basketball championships, which was her only chance at a college scholarship and thus the only way for her to attend university. She commits suicide by drowning herself, devastating Kaorie. In her mourning, she does not contact anyone, and stops coming to school. She is soon visited by Kyoya's father, who blackmails her by saying that he will get her expelled and will disown Kyoya if they continue to see one another. Heartbroken and at loss, Kaorie agrees to Kyoya's father's offer to graduate early and go to Korea National University of Arts, a top arts school in Seoul. Before leaving, she develops the film she took of Kyoya, and leaves behind a photo of them laughing in the snow in her empty home. Kyoya, who hears of Kaorie's departure, races to her home in the hopes of finding her. He finds the photo and a note with a poem about winter, written by famous poet Jakuen. ''"You found a path in my dream the mountain is deep in snow now." Beneath the poem, Kaorie wrote thank you, and goodbye. Heartbroken and confused, he cries out for her, asking her why she left him when she knew he needed her the most, and why she disappeared. Glancing out the plane window, Kaorie parallels his narration, saying that their love was as beautiful, pure and sudden as snow. The scene cuts to an older Kaorie holding a camera in the middle of a busy city crowd, finishing the thought by saying that as soon as the snow melted, their love shall be forgotten. Category:Pages Category:Characters Category:Winter Rain Category:Winter Rain Characters